From a Single Night's Vigil Discovery Found
by Lady Raritatum
Summary: -Who ever said cats and birds don't get along?- Set Post-DH. Just some MMAD fluff. Rated T just in case.  Sorry for the really bad summary but I don't want to give too much away.


**A/N: Sadly, I own none of these brilliant characters, or any of the backstory. Full credit to the amazing and talented Ms. Rowling. I can only lay claim to the "what-if" situation I have composed for you below. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>It was the night of June 30th, 1998. Voldemort had been defeated once and for all nearly two months previously. While many loved ones had sacrificed their lives fighting, the world was finally safe, for muggles and wizards alike.<p>

Minerva McGonagall sat by the window of her bedchamber in Hogwarts Castle. It was one year to the day since her beloved friend and colleague Albus Dumbledore had passed away. It was for this reason Minerva decided to keep a vigil all that night.

As she sat, her mind drifted through the vast collection of memories she had of Albus. She thought of when she had first met him as his student in Transfigurations. She could still see the pride on his face when she graduated from Hogwarts, top in the class. She recalled her joy when he welcomed her back, years later, as the new Transfiguration professor, then as Head of the department, as Head of Gryffindor House, as Deputy Headmistress. She remembered that one night when Albus found her in tears over a muggle man who was, clearly, not quite worth them - and how Albus was there to hear her story and share his, comforting her and building a strong trust and friendship which lasted through the day he was killed. Minerva sat for hours, smiling again at the jokes they'd shared, their walks through the school grounds, the moments only true friends can have. She recalled the Yule Ball three years previously, when he whisked her out onto the dance floor (to the slight astonishment of a few of their students). Tears pricked her eyes and threatened to fall as she saw the shape of his lifeless body on the ground the year before. Pain sliced thinly through her heart once more. The twinkle in his clear, blue eyes, the gentle kindness in his smile - now reduced to nothing more than a memory. _And she had never said a word..._

"Minerva."

She was startled out of her reverie by - but no, it couldn't be. She was tired, she was dwelling in the past, she was imagining things.

"Minerva."

Louder this time. _Stop that wishful thinking_, she admonished herself, shaking her head. Then it came a third time. Though not expecting to see anyone, she turned - and was astonished to find Albus standing a few feet behind her. He smiled, that twinkle she'd come to love so much gracing his eyes again.

"I - I - how - you - but - " she stammered, nearly speechless. He said nothing, just walked a few steps closer to her. She stood for a moment, then closed the distance between themselves. _Surely, she was dreaming? _Scarcely believing her eyes, she reached out to him in an embrace, saying, "Oh, Al, we've missed you so much — _I've_ missed you so much." He wrapped his arms around her as well, as the tears which threatened her earlier finally decided to fall. They stood like that, breathing in each other's scent - she smiled through her tears at his distinctive lemon-drop-and-chocolate aura, gone missing for the past year...

~\oOo/~

Minerva's eyes flew open. She must have fallen asleep in the chair while she wandering the corridors of her memory — the sky, which had been completely dark before, was beginning to lighten under the influence of the soon-to-rise sun. Then Minerva remembered: _I guess it really was a dream, _she thought. _But, then, why can I still smell his chocolatey lemon mix?_

Gasping, she turned around and found, once again, Dumbledore in her rooms, this time asleep in another of her chairs. Minerva crossed the room towards him, and, knowing she was actually awake this time, reached out to touch his hand to ensure his true presence. Albus stirred at her touch, his eyes opened, he awoke.

"Minnie," he murmured, smiling up at her. She simply looked at him, eyes wide, truly speechless this time. He continued eagerly, "It's all over, now it's safe for me to return. When I'd heard the news I was, of course, proud of Harry, but also thrilled and so - "

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE!" Minerva had found her voice and sharply interrupted him. "How dare you? How DARE you do this to — to us — you - you cannot possibly expect by sitting here, saying 'Oh it's safe for me to return' that I'd welcome you back just like that, when you - you!" she shouted, voice shaking nearly unnoticeably. "You tricked us, Albus Dumbledore! You have no idea what this past year has been like for all of us, yet you waltz right back in here expecting nothing less than a _WELCOME HOME PARTY!"_

As she was shouting, Minerva had begun pacing her room. She then stopped, whirled on him, pointed at the door, and yelled furiously, "Get! Out! Of! Here! This! Instant!"

Dumbledore stood to go, adhering to his friend's wishes. He gave McGonagall a half smile, and said, "I would say I'll talk to you in the morning, but it's morning now, so I suppose I shall see you later today, then." And with that, he left the room, leaving McGonagall standing, fuming.

_ The nerve!_ she thought. _He must have faked his own death-planned it, even! And Severus! He must have been in on it, for clearly he didn't kill Albus after all. Yet I, Deputy and closest friend, got no word of any of this! Not even a breath of a hint that he'd be coming back! The nerve of that man...and here he had me crying over him! Well, when I see him again he's getting a piece of my mind. Oh, yes, that's what. He'll get a very large piece of my mind..._ Minerva yawned. Her vigil — having turned out to be of no purpose, as Dumbledore was still alive — had left her rather tired. She decided to sleep for a few hours, maybe, and then go at him when she had more energy.

~\oOo/~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: what do you think?**** this is my first ever fanfic, so please be honest...is it interesting enough? want me to finish it? I had intended it to be a one shot type deal but...well, I figured I'd put up what I have while I gather enough creativity and inspiration for the rest...reviews please!  
><strong>


End file.
